


Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/M, Mistletoe, PJO, PJO Secret Santa, Soulmate AU, mistletoe kisses, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where you may have the perfect person for you. All those who have a soulmate are born with two different colored eyes; one is your eye color and one is your soulmates. Theres no telling which one is who's until you lock eyes with said soulmate and your eye colors change to their designated color.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first percabeth fic as a pjo secret santa gift to sohmamomiji on tumblr. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy!

Annabeth twiddled her pencil, not really paying attention to what was going on. She glanced around the room. The tinsel draped around the windows. The tree at the front of their class where secret santa would later take place that week. The mistletoe her teacher had jokingly put under the closet doorway near the pencil sharpener. It was unlike her to act like this, but there was a topic in her mind that just wouldn't go away.

Soulmates. It was an interesting concept to think that someone out there was meant for you, waiting for you, maybe even thinking about you at this exact second. She was, at least, thinking about who hers was. Who was he? What did he look like? And was he really meant just for her.

It wasn’t Luke, that was for sure. Luke, one of her only friends growing up. They both had soulmates, which weren’t each other, but Annabeth had only hoped that maybe if they never found those people, they could be each other’s soulmates. But Luke had died earlier that year in an accident, and her eyes remained the same colors.

Her eyes. Everybody who was born with a soulmate had two different colored eyes. One was your own eye color, one was your soulmates. There was no telling which one was yours until you locked eyes with them for the first time, and your eyes would change to the color they were meant to be. Her left eye was a stormy grey which would darken when she was mad. Her right eye was a beautiful sea green. Something inside her always hoped that the green one was the eye of her soulmate, so if they were ever to meet, she could stare into them for the rest of her life.

It was something she only thought about in private though. She never liked when her classes would talk about soulmates. Kids in her grade school always teased her about it, saying her soulmate could never love someone so tough and so ambitious, telling her there was no use and that she would just push them away. Of course, when she got to high school, the comments faded as more people met their soulmates.

Snapping back into reality, Annabeth realized that the bell had rung for lunch. She quickly piled her stuff together and shoved it into her bag, a couple papers flying, when she overheard a sickly sweet voice talking just loud enough for her to overhear.

“Why are you in such a rush?” the voice said. She turned around to see Drew Tanaka, who was smirking at her as she tapped her long pink nails on the desk.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Drew was a student who had given her a rough time since they were young.

She widened her eyes in sarcastic innocence. “I was just saying, considering there's probably nobody waiting for you. You obviously haven’t met your soulmate, and after Luke died I just cant imagine what you would be in such a hurry for.”

Annabeth knew why Drew acted like this. It was no secret that her honey-brown eyes had never been different. She was of the pitied who didn’t have a soulmate. But that didnt stop her from backing up and glancing around. Most students were still packing up in no rush. The teacher was talking to some of them. In situations like this, Annabeth’s voice was not her strong point, and there was nobody there to defend her.

“Drew, stop,” she heard another voice join into the conversation. Her head was still lowered but she knew exactly who it was. Percy Jackson. He was Thalia, one of her only other friends, cousin. He sat behind Drew. The two of them had never actually talked. Thalia would sit with him and their other cousin Nico di Angelo at lunch, as well as a couple of their friends. Thalia had invited Annabeth to sit with them many times but she always rejected her. Annabeth had only met Nico briefly before, and her self confidence was lacking. It was easier for Annabeth to sit by herself and read than to try and start a witty conversation with those students that she had never met before.

“What’s wrong Percy, we’re just having a little fun?” Drew asked, batting eyelashes. Annabeth had never seen Percy’s face properly before, but she prayed that he had two different colored eyes, or at least had met his soulmate already. He was the first person to stand up for her in front of Drew.

“Obviously it’s not fun for her if she’s shrinking into the corner like that,” came his response. Annabeth tried to shrink into herself as she drew her eyes to the floor. She hated to feel so weak.

She tried to back closer to the door, hoping she could just escape, but she bumped into something blocking her path.

“Oh sorr-” she started, looking up into the eyes of whoever she had just bumped into.

The eyes of Percy.

His tanned hands caught her forearms, still hugging a book to her chest. Looking into his eyes, something seemed to spark her vision like clouds being lifted. She opened her eyes wider. His eyes were the same sea green as hers. Both of them. But, that meant-

Percy smiled, seeing to have noticed the same thing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth say Drew pouting, hoisting up her bag and stomping out of the room. Not that she was paying attention to Drew anymore, though.

Percy was the first to break the silence. “We’re under the mistletoe.”

“What?”

He laughed. “You backed us up under the mistletoe.”

Annabeth glanced up. Sure enough, the small plant was hanging from the ceiling lamp above their heads. She smiled.

“Guess that means you’ll have to kiss me, soulmate.”

And before she could minorly freak out about what she just said, Percy leaned down, hands still gripping her arms, and kissed her. It was short and quick, but that was all she needed.

Breaking softly, Percy smiled at her. “Will you finally accept Thalia’s invitation to eat with us?”

“You knew about that?”

“I was the one who suggested it. Truly heartbroken when you kept rejecting me.”

She batted his arm, blushing. “Shut up, You have seaweed for a brain.”

Percy just smiled. “Is that a yes?”

She nodded, still blushing. “It’s a yes.”

“Perfect,” he said with a grin. His teeth were white and reminded her of the tiny clam shells at the beach.

Percy leaned down once more to kiss her on the cheek, before he slipped an arm around her waist as they walked out to go join the others for lunch. He couldn’t help but to smile. Thalia owed him twenty bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue with other couples, leave which ones in the comments, as well as any other feedback!! Comments/kudos are appriciated


End file.
